A powered system traveling along a route, such as a train traveling along a railway, for example, will typically need to slow down and stop at some upcoming stop point. For example, a train may be traveling in a first block section of a railway which features a yellow signal, and subsequently into a second block section of the railway which features a red signal, in which the train must stop. Thus, the operator of the train needs to know when to begin activating a braking system of the train and/or at what level to activate the braking system, such that the train slows and stops at the red signal in the second block section.
Conventional systems have been proposed to assist the operator in slowing and stopping a train prior to a stop point. These conventional systems typically utilize braking tables, which may illustrate a projected speed of the train over a projected time or distance leading up to the stop point. Thus, based on the braking tables, the operator can selectively activate the braking system such that the actual speed of the train tracks the projected speed, until the train stops at the stop point. However, use of these conventional braking tables has several shortcomings.
Some conventional braking tables do not consider the actual train parameters, which may significantly impact its braking performance, such as mass, for example. Instead, the conventional braking tables presume conservative parameters of a hypothetical train, such as a maximum mass, in order to maintain a conservative speed projection. The conventional braking tables may presume other conservative factors which minimize braking performance, and maintain the conservative speed projection, such as a maximum length of the train, a wet weather condition, and/or minimal rail braking adhesion, for example. Although these conventional braking tables presume conservative factors in order to ensure that the train does not pass the stop point, the actual train parameters may provide a far greater braking performance, which would allow the train to delay braking for a later time/distance, and thus improve its overall efficiency. Although other conventional braking tables have been proposed which attempt to consider the actual train parameters, these braking tables merely consider estimates of the actual train parameters, which may have large magnitudes of error. Since the braking curve is only as accurate as the accuracy of the inputted train parameters, these conventional braking tables may convey inaccurate information to the train operator.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to optimize these braking tables, such that they are not overly conservative and thus not causing the train to commence braking at a premature time or distance, to thereby improve the operating efficiency of the train. Additionally, there is a need to optimize the braking tables, such that the actual train parameters used to determine the braking tables are verified, and thus the braking table accurately reflects the actual braking capability of the train.